


Friendly Letter

by utcrypticiores



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Gen, a letter, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utcrypticiores/pseuds/utcrypticiores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ford sent Arthur a letter explaining things the day before that Thursday?<br/>(I had to write a friendly letter for class and whoops my hand slipped).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams, and it instantly joined my list of favourite books, (which doesn't actually exist... yet). So this happened.

Wednesday, April 21, 2015

 

Dear Arthur, 

If I am to be perfectly honest with you, I have not been very honest these past six years. I have tried to convey some level of truth to you, but, if I am going to be completely honest, you’re fairly slow on the uptake. But, that’s to be expected. After all, you’re only human. See, the thing is, I’m not from Guildford. I’m from a small planet near Betelgeuse, but try not to get caught up by that, I’ll probably explain later. I’m writing to you because the world’s about to end. All of you bipedal ape-descended life forms are going to turn to dust in about twenty four hours. Sorry. Try not to get hung up on that either. I’m writing because I think I know a way off this planet before it gets blown, and I’d like to take you with me. 

I’m not heroic by any measure of the word, but of all the people I’ve encountered here, you’re the best friend I’ve got. We could hitchhike around the Galaxy, go on adventures, and run around a lot. I guarantee an improvement from your current situation-- believe me when I say there are places far more interesting than Earth. (How can all of you stand living here so long?) I can explain things to you, and I’ve got a guide you can read, so I promise you won’t get too confused. 

I’d ask you to consider my offer, but I guess you don’t have much of a choice here. I realize you’re going to be a little broken up over losing your planet, but please try to see this as an opportunity. One door closes, a window opens, so they say. Sure your planet hasn’t got a very bright future, but hey, you’ve got me! Please reply soon. I’m not altogether sure how the mail system works, so I’ll slide this letter under your door tonight, and hopefully you can see it and sent a letter of response my way by tomorrow.

Your friend, 

Ford Prefect


End file.
